Baby, I'm Amazed By You
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: There's an Open Mic Night at the coffee shop/cafe on Kurt and Blaine's street in NYC; and Blaine totally surprises Kurt. KLAINE FLUFF! ONESHOT


A/N: I don't know where this idea came from; I really don't. I have this prompt list of things I have that are possible one shot ideas and I saw one that read "karaoke Klaine." Of course, this is not karaoke…. It's open mic. And then this whole thing played out in my head and I started freaking out and ran back to my computer to write it. I normally write my author's notes first, but I was so excited about this that I actually waited until I was DONE to write this. So I hope you enjoy this as much as I did!

__"Kurt, there's an open mic tonight at the café down the street, wanna go?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, give me like, five minutes." Kurt said, running to our bedroom to get ready. I waited patiently in the living room, staring at the clock; the seconds ticking away like they were haunting me.

"Ready to go babe?" Kurt said from behind. I turned around to see my gorgeous man in beautiful black skinny jeans and my band t-shirt. I stood up, running over to him, to kiss him. I pulled from our passionate kiss, and whispered on his lips

"God, you look amazing. You look beautiful. You look supermegafoxyawesomehot."I giggled at the last compliment

"Really Blaine?" Kurt said laughing against my lips. His breath danced upon them "You need to stop watching those internet musicals." He said, leaning in and planting another long kiss on my lips.

"And you don't look so bad yourself" He added after he pulled away from my lips. I smiled at him, grabbed his hand and walked out of our New York apartment.

Kurt and I were young and we were already doing so well for ourselves. Kurt had a steady and good paying job at Vogue, and my band and I were just offered a recording contract and we were just a few months away from going into the studio to record our first album. Nobody really knew us yet, but the company that signed us assured we'd be big hits once the album was released. We had been living together for 7 years; I came to New York City to be reunited with Kurt once I graduated High School. We both went to college; Kurt majoring in fashion design and me going in undecided. I met a group of guys and we got together and jammed and we formed a band. I decided to major in music education in college, graduating a year behind Kurt. He's been out of college for four years, and myself three, and we've already made ourselves very successful in the Big Apple.

Kurt and I were nothing without each other. We are each other's first loves and have been steadily together for 9 years. Sure we had our fights and disagreements, but once I moved in with Kurt we decided that we would never go to bed angry; and we never have. We stayed up for a straight 48 hours once, because we were so angry at each other; but we made a promise and we did not break it.

Kurt and I entered the café hand in hand and took a seat in two huge leather chairs near the window of the café. A nice waitress came over and took our coffee order.

"Hi, can I have a Medium drip and a Grande Nonfat Mocha please?" I asked the waitress. She scribbled down our order and walked away, Kurt looking at me in surprise.

"I used to drink those in high school; I haven't had one in forever. You remember my coffee order from high school?" He asked in a humored disbelief

"Of course I do Kurt, we practically built our relationship in a coffee shop." I said laughing. I grabbed his hand over the table.

"This is true." He said shrugging and laughing. He squeezed my hand and smiled. The waitress was only a few minutes before she came back with our drinks. Kurt took a sip of his, squeezing my hand while drinking.

"I FORGOT HOW GOOD THESE TASTED!" He said excitedly "God, this is just one of the reasons I love you so much." He said with a smile. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I love you too" I said, smiling at the beautiful boy in front of me.

"Alright! Hello Patrons! We got anyone who's willing to perform for this full crowd tonight?" A man at the bandstand asked.

"Be right back babe." I said to Kurt, kissing him on his cheek and walking over to bandstand. I took a deep breath and told the man I was ready to sing.

"Look guys! It's Blaine Anderson! Always a pleasure at our open mics! Give it up folks!" He yelled to the crowd before giving me a mini microphone to clip on my shirt.

"Hey everyone. I have two songs I want to sing tonight; and I dedicate them both to my boyfriend over there, Mr. Kurt Hummel." I said with a smile, pointing to the beautiful, now blushing man in the corner. I took a guitar from its stand next to me and hoisted it on my lap.

"This is Katy Perry's Teenage Dream; Kurt is my high school sweet heart, and this is the song I sang to him the very first day I met him." And on that note, I started my acoustic version of the song. I kept my eyes solely on Kurt the entire time I was singing; letting him know he was the only one this was meant for. He had a huge smile on his face, and I couldn't help but admire how adorable it was when he smiled like that; his cheeks reddened and his nose crinkled. I rung out the last chords and the whole café was filled with applause. The room was so full and so loud, but all I could see and hear was Kurt; who was applauding me from his seat.

"Okay, so the next and final song I am going to sing is going to be our new song, Kurt. I love you with all of my heart. You are the only man I have loved, and the only man I will ever love. You complete me, Kurt." I said getting many 'awwwhs' from the crowd.

Every time our eyes meet this feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams

**For the first time in the song, I looked to Kurt who had his hand over his mouth. Despite this, I could still see the corners of his mouth forming a smile.**

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

**I stood up from the stool I was sitting at and smiled at Kurt, who looked like he was holding back tears. I smiled, trying to hold back my own happy tears.**

The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
Touch every place in my heart  
It feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your arms

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

**I walked over to Kurt; now standing right in front of him. I looked right into his beautiful eyes and sang the last repeated chorus.**

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh yeah, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

As the crowd clapped, I took the guitar off of me and set it to the side, never letting my eyes leave Kurt's.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You are my first love and you are my only love. We met at a time in your life when things were kind of heavy and you trusted me for some reason with all of the stuff that was going on in your life. Even after all of that, you stood by my side when I sang to another guy on Valentine's day back in Junior year, even though it broke your heart. You still loved me after I tried dating your best GIRLfriend after a party gone bad that same year. But when you sang Blackbird that year, just a couple weeks later, I finally realized that none of that worked out because fate wanted me to be with you." I said, smiling. Kurt let a happy tear fall. I wiped it away, before dipping my hand in my pocket and getting down on one knee. Kurt's mouth opened in shock, and I smiled the biggest smile I possibly could.

"Kurt, you are the single most beautiful man I have ever met. You are the most kind, caring, loving, accepting, and amazing person I know, and I know that there's nothing more that I want than to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Kurt Hummel, so would you do the honor of marrying me?" I asked, opening the black velvet box I had in my hand to reveal the ring I had bought for Kurt. It was simple; a silver ring that had "My First Love" engraved on it, bracketed with one diamond on each side.

"Yes." He said, smiling and crying

"Yes?"

"Yes! Yes Yes!" He said

I smiled, myself now crying too; frantically digging the ring out of the box to slide onto Kurt's finger. I shoved the box back in my pocket, and stood up quickly at eye level with Kurt once again. Everyone in the coffee shop was looking at us, but the only eyes I cared about in that moment were Kurt's.

"Kurt, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Blaine." He responded, before he crashed his lips on mine

The whole coffee shop roared in applause, and I remember hearing them for a split second before being completely lost in Kurt's lips. I don't know how long we kissed; but it was a kiss that felt just like the first. It was our first kiss as fiancés; the first of many in the life we had ahead of us…together.


End file.
